


Una gaia istigazione

by iridaniak (iridania)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kageyama is an horrible student, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridania/pseuds/iridaniak
Summary: Oikawa e Iwaizumi hanno qualcosa di strano. Kageyama ha una lista di parole da imparare. Hinata ha il telecomando.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neerapen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/gifts), [malumgranatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malumgranatum/gifts).



C'erano voluti cinque anni, quarantanove partite e il nervoso cinguettare di Hinata per _instillare_ nella mente di Kageyama che forse c'era qualcosa di _inusuale_ in Oikawa e Iwaizumi.

«In-sti-la-re», Hinata inclinò la testa di lato e ripeté le sillabe una ad una.

«No, idiota. In-sti- _l_ -la-re», Kageyama accentuò quella doppia L con uno scappellotto poco convinto sulla nuca del suo compagno di squadra. «Significa...», gesticolò senza una meta precisa, _inasprito_.

«Significa...?», Hinata ridusse gli occhi a due fessure confuse.

«Mettere in testa», si decise lui.

«Allora perché non hai detto subito così? È molto più facile!»

«Ennoshita mi ha dato una lista di parole da usare per prepararmi ai prossimi esami e-», Kageyama s'interruppe di colpo, ricordandosi qualcosa. «Instillare era anche nella _tua_ lista».

Hinata arrossì e mormorò qualcosa sottovoce.

«Che hai detto?», lo _incalzò_ Kageyama.

Hinata strinse i pugni e alzò il mento. «Sono fermo alla _G_ », disse semi-urlante.

«Oh». Kageyama annuì ma decise di non _infierire:_ lui non era messo molto meglio. Se era arrivato alla lettera I, era perché era quella da cui era partito. L'espressione sulla faccia di Tanaka quando gli aveva urlato di non _“invacchire la partita”_ d'allenamento era bastato a convincere Kageyama che si era trattata di un'ottima decisione. Anche se non era proprio certo di aver usato quella parola nel modo giusto...

«Oikawa è davvero _INUSUALE_ », l'interruppe ancora Hinata. «Ma che c'è di strano in Iwaizumi?»

Kageyama si morse l'interno della guancia. Ecco, metterlo a parole era un po' difficile; più difficile dell'intera lista che Ennoshita gli aveva dato.

Non era che Iwaizumi fosse inusuale di per sé... era che c'era qualcosa di _ineffabile_ nel suo rapporto con Oikawa. Kageyama l'aveva notato senza notarlo già da anni, ma solo adesso che stava riguardando una vecchia partita dell'Aobajousai seduto sul pavimento della camera con la lista di Ennoshita appoggiata sul tavolino se n'era reso conto. Tipo, _intenzionalmente_.

Mentre la prima I sulla maglia di _I_ waizumi gli si era parata davanti, Oikawa si era _imbucato_ nell'inquadratura e la prospettiva aveva fatto leggere cose strane a Kageyama. Gli occhi gli si erano incrociati e si era trovato di fronte a IwaOikawa. E quel vocabolo... quel vocabolo non gli era suonato strano per niente. Molto meno di _intorpidire_ o _istigare_ , comunque.

Hinata si allungò in avanti per il telecomando. «Secondo me Iwaoi suona meglio», disse.

Kageyama s'incupì. «Oiiwa ha più I però», mormorò pensieroso.

Hinata, l'idiota, fece finta di non sentirlo – o forse non lo sentì proprio – e tornò a premere il tasto play del telecomando.

A questo punto la partita era finita, e la registrazione continuava solo con le squadre che si ritiravano negli spogliatoi. Un'intervista a Oikawa: senza audio perché il suo senpai stava dando retta a una telecamera diversa, più lontana da quella che aveva seguito la partita. Una telecamera che però continuava a registrare cose _inusuali_ : le occhiate che Oikawa inviava al suo vice-capitano, sopra la testa del proprio _interlocutore_ ; e il modo in cui Iwaizumi faceva di tutto per rimanere indietro, per aspettarlo, mentre gli altri membri della squadra se n'erano già andati da un pezzo.

Kageyama non era sicuro di cosa stava notando esattamente. Ma non se lo stava immaginando per niente. Non se anche Hinata adesso si era fermato per l'ennesima volta a a masticare la sua cannuccia, come _indolente_. Uh no: _indisposto_? O era...

«Kageyama!»

Di riflesso, Kageyama sbatté il ginocchio contro il tavolino. «Hinata, idiota», si lamentò.

Hinata lo ignorò del tutto. «Pensi che c'entri col loro modo di giocare?»

Kageyama si massaggiò il ginocchio _indolenzito_. «Hm», commentò senza rispondere; probabilmente era per questo che l'aveva notato, quel qualcosa-di-strano che non poteva descrivere. «Forse».

«Forse se capiamo cos'è possiamo usarlo anche noi!», proseguì l'altro, già esaltato.

Kageyama guardò Hinata; poi IwaiKawa sul televisore; poi di nuovo Hinata. Per qualche motivo, quel suggerimento lo _indispettì_ parecchio. «Non credo proprio».

Adesso Hinata sembrava un cagnolino abbandonato, tutto occhioni luccicanti. «Ma perché no?», protestò, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia.

Per tutta risposta, Kageyama si alzò di scatto da terra (orrenda, orrenda decisione, considerando il colpo che aveva appena preso) e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, alla ricerca di ghiaccio sintetico.

«BAKAGEYAMA!!!», lo chiamò di nuovo Hinata.

«Non penso proprio», fece ancora Kageyama, sottovoce, mentre scendeva le scale semi-zoppicando.

Hinata era ancora fisso davanti alla TV quando lui tornò, cinque minuti dopo, con un pacco di ghiaccio legato attorno al ginocchio _indolenzito_ e due confezioni extra-giganti di patatine al cioccolato tra le mani. Stava tremando dall'impazienza, ma non aveva ancora fatto ripartire la registrazione.

Nel fermo-immagine sullo schermo, Oikawa era voltato verso Iwaizumi, sorridente; e Iwaizumi aveva uno sguardo inusuale – lo stesso che Kageyama gli vedeva in volto ogni volta che segnava un punto in modo _inaspettato_.

Fu quello il momento esatto in cui il cervello di Kageyama si attivò con una specie di CLICK esplosivo.

«Oh».

«Sono proprio GAI», commentò Hinata.

BUM. Questa volta fu _l'altro_ ginocchio di Kageyama, il destro, a diventare protagonista di un doloroso impatto col tavolino della camera. «Cosa?!», urlò, cercando di non _imprecare_.

Hinata si voltò piano, confuso. «Allegri? Contenti? Spensierati?», fece, elencando tutti i sinonimi suggeriti dall'elenco di Ennoshita. «Sai, no: _felici_?»

Kageyama si rimise a sedere sul pavimento. «Hm», annuì. Era un'ottima lista, in fondo.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi svanirono d'improvviso in un eccesso di statica, e lo schermo della TV diventò nero.

Kageyama sogghignò e s'infilò in bocca una manciata di patatine. «Ohi, metti un'altra partita!», comandò, un piede nel mezzo della schiena di Hinata.

Hinata si piegò in avanti e acconsentì con _gaudio_.

**Author's Note:**

> Con amore a Nana e Nee, spacciatrici di Iwaoi e Oiiwa (Kags e Hinata non hanno ancora deciso quale variante sia meglio. Probabilmente nemmeno Oikawa e Iwaizumi).


End file.
